Contele Dracula
by Takeo Kin
Summary: Aquele irlandês só podia estar louco quando escreveu aquela droga de livro. É. Era isso, só podia. /RomêniaxDrácula  É, eu sei. Muito crack. /T por precaução.


Pegou os dois frascos na geladeira. Direcionou um olhar de leve nojo para a _coisa_gelada. Era muito melhor na temperatura ambiente. Ou melhor, era muito melhor tirada _diretamente_de uma criatura viva. Mas _sangue__podre_ também não dava. E o século 21 não estava nada fácil para vampiros. Quer dizer... Chupar sangue de uma criatura viva estava começando a ser considerado um ato bárbaro, era difícil matar alguém sem ser descoberto e ele, como país, tinha de respeitar a droga dos direitos humanos.

Mas tudo bem, a vida continua. No caso de seu acompanhante, a pós-vida.

Romênia saiu na cozinha carregando o sangue já depositado devidamente em duas taças. Agora, poderia ser até confundido com vinho ou Bloody Mary, caso alguém entrasse repentinamente. Coisa improvável, na verdade.

Sorriu de canto ao se deparar com o conde à mesa, esperando as "bebidas naturais" com um livro de capa negra à sua frente.

- Lendo sua história, Vlad? – Riu um pouco. Se o conde se irritava tanto ao ler aquele livro, para quê se perturbar diariamente? E ainda por cima em inglês! A única língua que ele sempre odiou por nunca conseguir falar o sotaque direito!

O conde vampiro lhe dirigiu um cordial sorriso, apesar de Romênia ter percebido que ali a cordialidade era irmã do descontentamento.

- _România__mea_, gostaria de pedir que não me chamasse dessa maneira, _v__ă__rog_. Aquele rei, apezar de um herói, não tem nada em parecido comigo. Obrigado. – Murmurou a última palavra polidamente, enquanto alcançava sua taça. – E respondendo sua pergunta, _România__mea_, apenas gosto de rir eventualmente. Stoker diz que eu morro. Absurdo, não?

Os dois imortais (um pelo vampirismo, outro pela posição de país) gargalharam em alto e bom som. Drácula começou a ponderar se suas noivas não estavam se corroendo de ciúmes em seu quarto trancado andares acima.

Romênia tomou um bom gole de sangue, apreciando por alguns bons momentos. Olhou para Drácula, que imitava o ato.

- Ora, ele só precisava de uma boa história para fazer um sucesso, Drácula. Ele pode ter lhe usado para escrever o livro e ter dito que você foi um "personagem criado por ele", mas até que a obra não é tão ruim. – Riu ao ver a expressão de ofensa extrema do conde. Sabia perfeitamente o quanto seu "Vlad" detestava que elogiassem a história com seu nome. Gostava de chamá-la "a má literatura entre a má literatura", "coleção de mentiras deslavadas", "exagero", "exibicionismo", mais recentemente "plágio" ou até berrar (quando mais bêbado de sangue) _"__DRÁCULA.__NÃO.__É.__LITERATURA!__"__._

Mas sabia também que seu conde morto-vivo favorito amava demais sua pátria e era demasiado orgulhoso dela para lhe fazer qualquer mal.

- _România__mea_... Peço que pare com isso. – Deu mais um gole enorme no sangue, irritado. _Que__eu__fique__bêbado__logo,__que__eu__fique__bêbado__logo...,_ressoava em sua cabeça incessantemente. Era especialmente difícil agüentar as brincadeiras de sua pátria adorada quando estava sóbrio. Mas a gargalhada dele era tão linda.

- Ah, Vlad... _adoro_ essa sua cara de "cale a boca". Principalmente sabendo que você _nunca_vai falar isso diretamente para mim. – O país contornou a mesa rapidamente, saindo da frente de Drácula pra trás dele. Soltou sua taça de sangue ao lado da taça (já vazia) do conde. Começou uma massagem calma nos músculos mortos dos ombros do vampiro, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. Era a mesma coisa que tentar acalmar Prússia ou América, mas tudo bem.

Drácula se levantou e virou em menos de um segundo, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Romênia, lhe puxando para um beijo urgente.

Se separaram com Romênia ofegante e Drácula quase se esquecendo que a nação precisava de ar. Drácula, aproveitando que era o único ali em condições para tal, começou a tirar o paletó de Romênia.

- Ora, qual a pressa. Podemos ir para um quarto, que tal? Suas noivas estão no terceiro andar, se esqueceu? – Romênia riu um pouco, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Contrário á suas próprias palavras, começou a lamber Drácula no rosto e no pescoço.

- Pffft... Eu nessa situação e aquele irlandês espalhando há um século que eu morri. Vê se eu mereço. Se pelo menos aquela droga tivesse continuado sem fazer sucesso...

Os dois gargalharam desesperadamente, dessa vez não dera para se conterem. Oficialmente, a seu próprio jeito, Drácula/Vlad/o conde estava perfeitamente vivo. De quatro, em baixo de Romênia, se esquecendo das noivas e deixando sangue de cervo gelado apodrecer num canto.

Aquele irlandês só podia estar louco quando escreveu aquilo. É. Essa era a conclusão que Romênia chegava todos os dias.


End file.
